After Final Jam
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own CR.
1. Chapter 1

--After Final Jam--

--Chapter 1--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** I didn't like the fact that there was only one couple for Camp Rock, Mitchie/Shane, so this is a Nate/Caitlyn story. And for all of you who haven't seen Camp Rock yet, Nate is played by Nick Jonas and Caitlyn is played by Alyson Stoner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

--Caitlyn's POV--

'**I love the fact that Mitchie was finally able to be herself at Camp Rock and that she got the guy. But what about me, what did I get? I was the one who never told her secret to the camp; I was the one who stood up for her when Tess embarrassed her in front of the whole camp. And all I get in return is being in the last song for Final Jam.'**

"Being alone late at night isn't the best thing for a beautiful girl." Someone said from behind me.

"Well, that's the only way I can think about things." I said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Nate from Connect-3 asked sitting down.

"Not at all; hi, I'm Caitlyn." I said holding out my hand.

"And I'm sure you already know who I am, but since it's polite; hi, I'm Nate." He said taking my hand and shaking it.

"What brought you outside? I mean everyone else is enjoying the party inside." I said looking at him.

"Same as you; I had to think about some things." Nate responded.

"Well, I enjoy the company." I said shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" Nate asked.

"Just a little, but I'm used…" I said but was cut off by Nate putting his jacket around my shoulders.

"There; now you're not cold anymore." He said smiling.

"What about you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"If I get cold, then we can always share the jacket." He said with a smirk.

"Really; and your fans wouldn't get suspicious about that?" I asked sarcastically.

"What I do with a pretty girl is no one's business; not even Shane or Jason." Nate said seriously.

"And what exactly do you do with pretty girls?" I asked.

"Well first, I make sure they're comfortable; second, I lean in to kiss them; and third, hope they lean in too." Nate said leaning in toward me.

"Let's see, you made me comfortable by giving me your jacket; you're leaning in to kiss me; and you hoped right." I said leaning in the rest of the way and kissing him.

"It's that just so cute." Someone said making us jump apart.

"What do you want Jason?" Nate asked glaring at the other guy from the band.

"Don't stop because of me; I just was told to come and find you." Jason said.

"Tell whoever told you to come find me, that I'm busy, and if it's Shane, tell him I'll talk to him later." Nate said taking my hand and walking away from Jason.

"Nate, you didn't have to do that. I mean, I'm kinda happy that you did, but still, there wasn't a need to do so." I said once we finally stopped walking.

"Caitlyn, I really like you, and I've liked you for a while, so I didn't like the fact that we were interrupted so rudely." Nate said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nate…" I said.

"Yes Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded with a smile.

"Well… if you want it that way." Nate said kissing me again.

"Hey Nate, Caitlyn." Shane said.

"Go away Shane. We're a little busy here." Nate said and before Shane could respond, he pulled me away by the hand again.

"Nate, I don't mind, really." I said when we stopped walking for the second time.

"But I do Caitlyn. I don't want to have to worry about who's going to interrupt us next, because I just want to be with you. And with all of these interruptions, I can't do that." Nate said sighing.

"Just give it time. Eventually, there won't be anyone else to interrupt us." I said before kissing him for the third time that night.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to get a pic and a kiss with at least one member of Connect-3." Tess said pulling us apart.

"Sorry, but these lips are reserved for someone else." Nate said side glancing at me.

"Then, can I at least get a pic with you?" Tess asked moving closer to him.

"Um… no." Nate said before grabbing my hand yet again and walking away from a third interruption.

"Nate, why are you getting so upset about this?" I asked as we come to a stop by the lake.

"I'm getting so upset about this because we don't have any alone time or any chance to just kiss without worrying about who's around." Nate said wiping a tear away from my eye.

"Nate, please, just give it time. I promise that there isn't a lot of people left at camp who will interrupt us." I said smiling at him.

"I have an idea of where we can go without being interrupted." Nate said squeezing my hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"My cabin. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I mean it's perfect; it's secluded, it's just an absolute perfect place to go to get some alone time." Nate said smiling.

"Nate… has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" I asked while suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah. So… are you in?" He asked while getting on his knees and putting a puppy dog pout on his already gorgeous face.

"Of course I'm in… but first, we need to get my stuff out of my cabin." I said.

"No we don't. I'll just have the limo driver do that. Just tell him what stuff is yours and he'll pack it for you." Nate said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Okay. Let's go." I said as he started to lead the way to the far side of the lake.

'**So, I guess I also got the guy. And trust me, I never saw that coming. But I did get a great night out of it. Nate and I stayed up most of the night talking, laughing **

**and just getting to know each other better. And when we finally did fall asleep, it was with his arms holding me close, making me feel protected.'**

--

--End Chapter 1--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'm sorry if it went too fast for some of you. I'll do what I can to slow things down for the later chapters. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2

--After Final Jam--

--Chapter 2--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** I didn't like the fact that there was only one couple for Camp Rock, Mitchie/Shane, so this is a Nate/Caitlyn story. And for all of you, who haven't seen Camp Rock yet, Nate is played by Nick Jonas and Caitlyn is played by Alyson Stoner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

--Nate's POV--

'**I just had the most amazing night of my life and it was with a great girl. Not just some Connect-3 groupie. I mean, we had a real connection with each other. If I could bring her along for the Connect-3 tour this summer, I definitely would. But since our manager won't let us bring anyone who isn't part of the band on tour, that's not very possible.'**

"Nate, are you up yet?" Caitlyn asked from what seemed to be the bathroom.

"Yeah, I just got up." I said walking toward the bathroom door which was ajar.

"Good. Cause we have to get going." Caitlyn said walking out in one of my shirts and pajama pants.

"Is that really what you wore last night?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah; and it fits perfectly." She said taking my hand a pulling me toward the bed to sit next to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking into her sad eyes.

"Nate, I really like you, but we can't be together." Caitlyn said slowly.

"What!? Why not?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Nate, your manager stopped by this morning when you were still asleep and told me to stay away from you. And if I didn't, then we would both regret ever meeting each other." Caitlyn explained with tears in her eyes.

"Caitlyn, please don't cry. He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked taking her into my arms.

Since she was crying so much, all she could do was nod he head, which made me feel anger toward my manager and protection for Caitlyn's safety.

"Where did her hurt you, 'cause I'm going to hurt him twice as hard in the same spot." I said while continuing to hold her.

"He grabbed my wrists, through me into the corner and then kicked me repeatedly in the stomach." Caitlyn said through tears.

"I'll kill him. No one hurts you and gets away with it." I said, my anger towards Chris, my manager, growing with each passing second.

"Nate, please don't do anything that will get you taken away from me. I need you." Caitlyn said grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry baby, I won't. But I'm taking you to see Brown and the nurse." I said picking her up and carrying her out of my cabin.

"Nate! Put the brat down and get into the limo." Chris yelled at me.

"Thank God we found you Nate…" Shane said walking around the corner of the cabin and seeing me holding Caitlyn close and glaring at Chris.

"You know what Chris; I've had it up to here with you always telling us what to do. I love Caitlyn, and you hurt her. So now, you are not only fired, but I'm going to kill you. 

Shane, Jason, watch Caitlyn please, one of you take her to see Brown and then the nurse." I said still holding Caitlyn close until Jason came up and took her from me.

"You can't kill me Nate." Chris said as I walked toward him with Shane right behind me.

"I'm going to kill you by sending you to jail for life. You abused my girlfriend and then you have the guts to actually tell me to leave her just so you can get a paycheck. Well, not any more. I quit Connect-3." I said punching him in the stomach and then kneeing him in the gut.

--

"What is going on here?" Brown asked as I walked into his cabin to see Caitlyn lying on the table and the nurse working over her.

"Chris grabbed her wrists threw her into the corner of my cabin and then kicked her repeatedly in the stomach." I said walking over.

"What for?" Brown asked.

"For being in my cabin and for being around me." I said walking past him and to Caitlyn's side.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." The nurse said to me.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her.

"You're welcome; but you are going to have to take care of her. According to her chart, she already comes from an abusing family and needs someone to protect her." The nurse said.

"I know. She told me that last night." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"We'll leave you two alone." Brown said as he and the nurse left.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Caitlyn. I should've woken up and stopped him. It's my fault this happened." I said as more tears rolled down my face.

"It's not your fault, Nate." Caitlyn said in a horse voice.

"Caitlyn, I promise you that no one will hurt you ever again. I quit Connect-3 so that I can be with you and protect you. You're never going to be abused ever again." I said giving her a soft kiss.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked looking up at me.

"I'm taking you away from your abusive family and you're going to live with me from now on." I said looking back at her.

"I love you Nate." She said smiling.

"I love you too Caitlyn." I said giving her another kiss.

'**After that day, Caitlyn and I never heard from or saw Chris. I took her from her abusive family and she and I live together now. But what really surprised me was that Jason and Shane also quit Connect-3 and we now sing solo but still hang out. We've all come out with solo albums, but we've also come out with one last group album featuring 'This Is Me' and 'Play My Music'. And my producer is now Caitlyn, so everything is good. But little did I know that things were about to change… big time.'**

--

--End Chapter 2--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that the genre is just 'romance' but I'm change that when I post this chapter. I didn't know when I started writing this story that it was going to take this kinda turn, but I like it and hope you too. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3

--After Final Jam--

--Chapter 3--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** I didn't like the fact that there was only one couple for Camp Rock, Mitchie/Shane, so this is a Nate/Caitlyn story. And for all of you, who haven't seen Camp Rock yet, Nate is played by Nick Jonas and Caitlyn is played by Alyson Stoner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

--Caitlyn's POV--

'**I have been living with Nate for a few months now and things are going great. But I found out yesterday that in about 8 ½ months time, our duet will become a trio and I'm not sure how exactly to tell Nate. I mean, I'm sure he'll understand, but still, telling him seems extremely hard.'**

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Nate asked flipping over the back of our couch and sitting next to me.

"I'm thinking." I said.

"Just like the first night we actually met. But what are you thinking about?" Nate asked putting an arm around my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"I'm thinking about my doctor's appointment yesterday." I said slowly.

"Did something bad happen? Cause whatever's wrong, I can help." Nate said looking concerned.

"Nate, I'm pregnant." I said making his jaw drop.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful. I will do anything you want to make the pregnancy go as smoothly as possible." Nate said putting his head to my stomach. "I don't hear or feel anything." He said.

"That's because I'm only 6 weeks along." I said pulling his head up so that I can look at him.

"Do you want to go through with this?" Nate asked sitting back setting me down so that my legs were straddling his lap.

"Yes. But we have another problem that we need to face." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers though his curly hair.

"What would that be?" He asked looking up at me.

"We have to get married before the baby is born." I said.

"I don't see a problem with that though Cait." Nate said slowly.

"Since we're both under the age of 18, we have to get both sets of parents to sign the consent form saying that it's okay." I said and then realization struck him too.

"Your parents." He said softly.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping." He answered.

"We're going to go talk to them." I said.

"Cait, we can't wake them up, they'll kill us." Nate said grabbing my hand as I get up off the couch.

"Will they really kill us when they find out that I'm carrying their grandchild?" I asked.

"They won't kill you, but they'll kill me for getting you pregnant." Nate said all serious-like.

"Nate, come on. We have to ask them what we should do about the whole marriage license thing." I said pulling with all my might to get Nate off the couch, but it ended up backfiring on me and I fell on top of Nate.

"Just can't keep your hands off of me can you?" Nate asked.

"Very funny." I said as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Do you two always have to be all lovey-dovey all the time?" Shane asked from the doorway to the living room.

"How did you get in?" Nate asked glaring as Shane.

"You guys invited us over, and we have a key." Mitchie steps in before the guys could start fighting.

"When did we do that?" Nate asked me.

"I called them yesterday and asked them to come over today because of our news." I said looking pointedly at him.

"Oh, okay." He said shrugging.

"Are your parents up Nate?" Jason asked.

"Um, no, they aren't." Nate said slowly before shaking his head.

"So, what's the news? Did everything go alright with your appointment yesterday Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, everything went fine. But, he did find something." I said looking at Nate.

"Caitlyn's pregnant." Nate said before covering my ears.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Mitchie yelled.

"Now my parents are up." Nate mutters after uncovering my ears.

"Mitchie calm down. It's not that big a deal." I said.

"What is going on down here?" Nate's mom asked from the stairs.

"Um mom, Caitlyn's pregnant. And we just told Jason, Shane and Mitchie. Mitchie was just really surprised." Nate said holding me close.

"You got her pregnant!?" his dad asked.

"Yes sir. And now we have a slight problem." Nate said before I run out of the room.

"I'll go get her." I heard Nate say before hearing footsteps behind.

"This isn't how I wanted everyone to act when we told them." I said when I felt Nate's arms around me.

"Cait, hey, look at me." Nate said lifting my chin up with his finger.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"First, you need to calm down, because all of this stress isn't going to be good on the baby." Nate said kissing my forehead.

"Nate, I'm scared." I said looking at him.

"I know. But for now, let's get back inside and try to stay calm down." He said standing up and helping me up.

"Okay, explain this to us. How did Caitlyn get pregnant?" Jason asked when we were back in the living room.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?" Nate asked.

"What? It's an honest question." Jason said.

"We'll put it in words that you'll understand. Nate and Caitlyn had sex and he wasn't careful enough to prevent this." Mitchie explained.

"Mom, Dad, we have another blockade besides the baby. Can you help us?" I asked looking at Nate's parents.

"We'll do everything that we can think of to help." Dad answered.

"What do you need?" Mom asked.

"Since we're both under the age of 18, we need both sets of parents to sign the marriage license thing." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, which Nate wiped away.

"Oh no, John, what are we going to do?" Nate's mom asked her husband.

"We'll sign for both. And if the mayor or governor have a problem with it, then I'll deal with it." Nate's dad said. "Because no one is going to stop these two from getting married before the baby is born." He finished.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Nate said smiling.

"You're welcome, son. Jason, Shane, Mitchie, could you three possibly leave. We need to talk to Nate and Caitlyn alone." Nate's dad said.

"Bye Caitlyn, bye Nate." Mitchie said giving both of us a hug.

"Bye guys." Nate and I said together.

"Okay. First of all; Nate, why weren't you more careful?" His mom asked.

"I tried to be careful. We used a condom, but there must have been a whole in it." Nate said angrily.

"Nate, there's no need to get mad." His dad said sternly.

"Well it sounds like you don't trust us enough to use a condom. But for your information, I plan to care for her through this pregnancy and then after the baby is born. I love Caitlyn, and I'm going to be there for her forever." Nate said standing up and glaring at his parents.

"Nate, we've never doubted how much you care and love Caitlyn, but we are concerned about just a young girl being pregnant." Nate's mom said looking from Nate to me and back.

"I'm up to it, but I'm going to need help." I said in a small voice.

"Don't worry Caitlyn. We'll be with you through everything." Nate's dad said.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"We're going to get something to eat. You two might want to go upstairs." Nate's mom suggested.

"Okay." Nate said taking my hand to help me up.

"Nate, did you mean what you said downstairs?" I asked.

"Of course I did Cait. I really do love you. I told you so that day that Chris abused you. And I still mean it today. I love you and I never want anyone to hurt you." Nate said opening the door to our bedroom and then closing it once we were inside.

"I can't believe that we're going to be married and have a baby all within 9 months." I said smiling as I sit down on the bed with Nate sitting next to me.

"Me either. And I'll try to be the best father that I can be." Nate said smiling.

'**And after that, we were constantly together. And Nate did a great job handling my major mood swings, my minor mood swings and all my other mood swings and cravings.'**

--

--End Chapter 3--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update very soon. – Emma)


	4. Chapter 4

--After Final Jam--

--Chapter 4--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** I didn't like the fact that there was only one couple for Camp Rock, Mitchie/Shane, so this is a Nate/Caitlyn story. And for all of you, who haven't seen Camp Rock yet, Nate is played by Nick Jonas and Caitlyn is played by Alyson Stoner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

--Nate's POV--

'**Well, everything was finally smoothed over with my parents. And we all slept great. The only problem… I couldn't find Caitlyn this morning. And then I find out that Shane can't find Mitchie. And we have a good idea of where the girls are, but first, we need to clue Jason in. Oh joy.'**

"Okay, say that again slowly. I'm still half-asleep." Jason said trying to wake up some.

"W-e w-o-k-e u-p t-h-i-s m-o-r-n-i-n-g a-n-d c-o-u-l-d-n-t f-i-n-d o-u-r g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d-s." I said literally spelling it out for him.

"What?" Jason asked, still not understanding.

"Oh for the love of God. Caitlyn and Mitchie were kidnapped last night!" Shane yelled.

"Oh… why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Jason asked.

"WE DID JASON!" Shane and I yelled together.

"Let's just go get them before anything happens to them." I said to Shane.

"You're really worried about Caitlyn aren't you?" Shane asked as we got into his car.

"Are you dense? Of course I'm really worried about her. She's pregnant with my child!" I exclaimed as he drove away.

"Sorry man. But you need to calm down." Shane said before my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nate, its Mitchie. Please tell me that you and Shane are on your way to pick me up." Mitchie said from the other line.

"Yeah we are. But where's Caitlyn?" I asked extremely worried.

"Whoever kidnapped us took her somewhere else once we got here. So I have no idea where she is or how she and the baby are doing." Mitchie said through a shaky voice.

"Okay. Do you have a window in the room with you?" I asked.

"Um… yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Okay, look out and tell me what you see." I said as Shane pulled to a stop outside a familiar house.

"I see a car just pulled up and two people getting out of it." Mitchie said.

"Okay, that's me and Shane. Now tell me which direction to head." I said putting a hand out to stop Shane.

"Straight ahead. But please hurry. I think whoever kidnapped me and Caitlyn is coming back." Mitchie said before hanging up.

"Let's go. Mitchie's in the cellar and the window is straight ahead of us. And we have to hurry. Chris is on his way back." I said to Shane who started at a full run toward the house.

"Mitchie, its Shane. Open the window." Shane said but I didn't stick around to find out what happened, because I ran around to the front door to give my friends more time.

"OPEN THE DOOR CHRIS! I KNOW YOU TOOK CAITLYN! NOW LET ME IN SO THAT I CAN REALLY KILL YOU!" I yelled pounding on the door.

"NATE! Up here. And hurry." Caitlyn called from an upstairs window, which so happened to be the one that was my room when I had stayed here every night right before a tour.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" I asked once I got into the room.

"Nate, I think he might have killed the baby." Caitlyn said while I held her stomach.

"What baby?" Chris said from the doorway.

"That's none of your business Chris. But let us go so that I can get her to the doctor's office." I said pulling Caitlyn close to me.

"Sorry, but I can't do that Nate. See, I need you four for leverage. If only Jason had come to the rescue too. Then I would've had all three members of Connect-3 as leverage for a ransom. Plus two girlfriends. And one is pregnant. I can get a lot of money for that." Chris said walking over and pulling me away from Caitlyn.

"Let him go please. I'll do anything you ask. Just please don't hurt Nate." Caitlyn said as tears started falling.

"Anything I ask. Hm, let's see. You have sex with me in front of your boyfriend and then talk your friend downstairs into doing the same thing." Chris said still holding onto my arm with a tight grip.

"Caitlyn, don't do it. I'll be fine. Don't let him hurt you again. And don't let him hurt Mitchie." I said trying to tell her without actually saying anything that I had plan.

"Nate, I'm sorry. But if we even want a chance to get out of this alive, I don't have a choice." Caitlyn said doing the same thing to me that I had just tried to do with her.

"Chris, Can we have a few minutes alone first?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Sure. 5 minutes. No more. I'll go get Shane and Mitchie so that they can say their last goodbyes to the two of you." Chris said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Thank you so much Nate. Now get us out of here." Caitlyn said as I hurried to untie the rope around her wrists.

"Shane, its Nate. Hurry and get out of the cellar. Chris is on his way down. Get to the car. Caitlyn and I will meet you two down there." I said after untying Caitlyn and getting her to the window.

"What's going on Nate?" Caitlyn asked as we headed down the ladder that I had used to get up to the window.

"We're all getting out of here and then we're going to call the police so that Chris can rot in jail for kidnapping and abuse." I said as I grabbed her hand and ran toward Shane's car.

"Nate, what the hell happened up there?" Shane asked as we all got into the car and drove away.

"I'll explain later. Just drive to the doctor's office or the hospital." I said out of breath.

"Dude, you look horrified." Shane commented winning a kick in the back of the seat from Mitchie. "What was that for Mitch?" Shane asked.

"For being an idiot and as much of an insensitive and unsupported friend as humanly possible." Mitchie said glaring at him in the rear view mirror.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing Shane's face drop.

"He's coming." Shane said slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

"Be careful Shane. We've got a pregnant girl back here." Mitchie yelled.

"Sorry, but do you want me to go slow and have him catch us or speed and get to the police station?" Shane asked redirecting us toward the police station instead of the hospital.

"Police station." Mitchie and I yelled together.

"I thought so." Shane said and two minutes later we we're pulling up in front of the police station.

"Get back here!" Chris yelled as we all ran into the doors and to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We have a man following us that is trying to re-kidnap us." I said out of breath.

"You thought you could hide, but you can't." Chris said bursting through the doors.

"Is that him?" a near-by officer asked.

"Yes sir." Shane said standing in front of Mitchie as I stood holding Caitlyn who looked like she was about to faint at any second.

"Nate… I need to get to the hospital… now." Caitlyn muttered before collapsing against me.

"Shane, Mitchie, she passed out. We need to get to the hospital. NOW!" I yelled making the receptionist dial the hospital and two cops run forward toward Chris.

"I'll drive in front of you to get you there faster." A cop said while Shane helped me with Caitlyn and Mitchie took the keys from Shane.

"You four are going to learn to start sleeping lightly. Cause I'm coming after you all." Chris yelled as we ran out of the station.

"Whatever Chris." Shane said as he opened the back door and helped me get Caitlyn in so that her head was on my lap.

"Caitlyn… please don't die on me. I will never forgive myself if you die. I love you and I love our baby even though you were only 1 ½ months along. I'm so sorry for not waking up and saving you. I'm sorry for everything. Just please don't die on me. Please." I said as tears ran down my cheeks and into Caitlyn's hair.

"We here!" Mitchie said about 5 minutes later.

"Thank you so much sir." I said as I got out of the car with Caitlyn.

"You're welcome." The officer said as he got back into his car and drove off.

"We need to see Doctor Brooks right away." I said as we ran into the lobby of the hospital.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked coming around the counter.

"My girlfriend fainted and she was 1 ½ months pregnant." I said and then noticed Dr Brooks coming into the lobby. "Dr Brooks, please do something. Caitlyn fainted and as you know, she's 1 ½ months pregnant." I said rushing over to him.

"Okay, calm down Nate, give her to me and then follow me." Dr Brooks said as I handed Caitlyn to him and then took off after him.

"What do we do?" Shane called after me.

"Fill out the paper work… or at least as much as you can." I said.

"How about once Caitlyn has a room, come get the paper work and we'll call your parents and Jason." Mitchie said as she took her cell phone out.

"Fine. Whatever." I said as I followed Dr Brooks again.

"Okay… so Caitlyn's going to be fine, but the baby may not be okay. Can you tell me what happened?" Dr Brooks asked once I had caught up with him outside the room that Caitlyn was in.

"Well, Connect-3's ex-manager kidnapped Caitlyn and Shane's girlfriend Mitchie and had Caitlyn tied up upstairs but before I got there, I don't know what he did to her. We were going to come here first, but then Chris started following us and Shane went to the police station instead." I said looking through the window at Caitlyn and I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Thank you Nate. I can see that it's hard for you. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that Caitlyn and the baby are both okay." Dr Brooks said. "You can go sit with her now." He said as he started to walk into his office next door.

"I need to fill out the paper work." I said.

"Okay, I'll get it for you so you don't have to leave Caitlyn." Dr Brooks said heading toward the lobby instead.

"Thank you." I said before walking into the room.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked in a hoarse voice as she opened her eyes somewhat.

"I'm here Cait; you're going to be fine. We got you to the hospital in time. Dr Brooks said that you'll be okay, but he doesn't know how the baby's going to be." I explained.

"We can't lose this baby." Caitlyn said in soft voice.

"Dr Brooks is going to do everything he can to make sure that you're both okay." I said holding her hand and the tears started to fall again.

"Nate, here is the paper work for you to fill out." Dr Brooks said walking in and handing it to me.

"Thank you Dr Brooks." I said as I set the clipboard on the chair.

"Nate, I'm scared. What if he comes after us?" Caitlyn asked in a soft voice.

"That's not possible. He was arrested at the police station. He apparently didn't realize where we were and threatened us as we explained what happened and again as we were rushing to get you here." I explained now with both of her hands in mine.

"Nate, I want to get married here, in the hospital, and I want to get married tomorrow." Caitlyn said looking me straight in the eye and making me melt.

"Cait, we'll do whatever you want." I said giving her a kiss.

"Oh Caitlyn." My mom said running into the room and to the other side of the bed.

"Mom, Dad, Caitlyn and I have something to tell you. Dad, could you please close the door?" I asked as my mom helped Caitlyn sit up.

"What is it son?" my dad asked.

"Caitlyn and I want to get married tomorrow." I said after taking a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll call the priest later today." My mom said smiling.

"What's going to happen with the baby?" My dad asked.

"We don't know, but Dr Brooks told Nate that he's going to do whatever he can to make sure we're both okay." Caitlyn offered.

"Okay. You two have your best friends waiting. You might want to go tell them that Caitlyn is okay." My dad said.

"Um, I still need to fill out the paper work. So can one of you two please tell them?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom said giving Caitlyn and I both a kiss.

As I pulled the chair toward Caitlyn's bed, she started to talk.

"What are we going to name the baby?" Caitlyn asked.

"How about Caitlyn Elizabeth if it's a girl and Nathanial Cole if it's a boy?" I suggested.

"I like those names." Caitlyn said and then went silent and I started filling out the paper work.

Patient Name: Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar

Age: 17

Birthday: 8-11-93

Primary Care Giver: Nathanial Jason Taylor, Jennifer Michelle Taylor, Jerry Cole Taylor

Spouse/Significant Other: Nathanial Jason Taylor

Past Medical History: Abuse

Parents Names: N/A

Siblings: N/A

As I filled out the paper work, my free hand had made it's way up to the bed and I was holding onto Caitlyn's hand in attempt to make sure I didn't lose her.

"Nate, are you done with the paper work yet?" Dr Brooks asked popping his head into the room.

"Yeah, I just finished." I said handing him the clipboard. "Oh could you possibly close the door on your way out please?" I asked.

"Sure." Dr Brooks said closing the door.

"Caitlyn, I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I should've sent Chris to prison when he first abused you. I feel completely responsible for everything that has happened to you since we got together. If I could turn back time and stop Chris from abusing you, I would. There are things like me getting you out of your abusive family that would stay the same, but the things like Chris abusing you that I want to change. I love you so much Caitlyn." I said kissing her with as much passion as I could manage at the current moment in time.

"Nate, I'm not dying. And it's not your fault. For anything that happened to me. Chris' mind is just wacked up." Caitlyn said as she ran her thumb over the back of my hand.

"I love you Caitlyn." I said for like the hundredth time since I found her this morning.

"I love you too Nate." Caitlyn said before kissing me again.

'**Well, after that oh-so-exciting day, we continued with our lives; but as a married couple since Caitlyn and I still got married the following day.'**

--

--End Chapter 4--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. – Emma)


	5. Chapter 5

--After Final Jam--

--Chapter 5--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** I didn't like the fact that there was only one couple for Camp Rock, Mitchie/Shane, so this is a Nate/Caitlyn story. And for all of you, who haven't seen Camp Rock yet, Nate is played by Nick Jonas and Caitlyn is played by Alyson Stoner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

--Caitlyn's POV--

'**Well, we're safe at last. Chris was sentenced to a lifetime in prison with no chance of parole. The baby turned out to be fine. And both Nate and I are happy about that. And I'm due in two weeks. Yes, I'm 8 ½ months along and my mood swings couldn't be any more annoying… and to everyone I'm around too; except Nate which is what I love about him.'**

"Nate!" I yelled from the bedroom.

"What's up babe?" Nate asked as he walked into the room half-a-speed faster then usual.

"I'm bored and you're not staying in here keeping me from becoming completely bored." I complained.

"Okay… what do you want to do?" Nate asked sitting on the bed next to me and kissing my belly and then me.

"Ohh… more of that, please!" I exclaimed.

"Okay. There's no such thing as too much kissing." Nate said with a smile as he leaned in.

"Ow… the baby just kicked… really hard." I said holding my stomach.

"Do you think you're going into labor?" Nate asked quickly.

"I don't know, but let's get to the hospital to check." I said as he got off the bed and ran around to help me.

"I'm about to yell so you might want to cover your ears babe." Nate warned before yelling for his parents. "MOM! DAD! CAIT MIGHT BE GOING INTO LABOR!" he yelled as we headed for the door.

"Coming. Honey, can you grab the bag?" Jennifer asked Jerry.

"Sure." Jerry replied as he grabbed the bag from next to the front door and then helped Nate get me into the car.

"Babe, breathe slowly. In and out… slowly. Come on babe, you can make it to the hospital. Hee… hoo… hee… hoo… hee… hoo. In and out babe." Nate coached all the way to the hospital.

"We're here." Jerry said about 10 minutes after leaving the house.

"Thank God. Can someone help get Caitlyn out of the car?" Nate asked.

"How are you doing?" Jennifer asked me, but Nate answered.

"I'm doing fine." He said.

"I was talking to your wife son, not you." Jennifer said smiling at him.

"I'm doing good… I just need to see Dr Brooks." I said as I held my stomach and Nate supported my back.

"Someone get us Dr Brooks NOW!" Jerry yells as he walks into the lobby.

"Dad relax… we just need a wheelchair to get Caitlyn to a room and then Dr Brooks will come to the room. Was he even at the hospital when I was born?" Nate said to his dad then muttered to his mom.

"He was… but he past out by the time we got to the room. And it's been 16 years since he was at the hospital." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Hello Ms Gellar, Mr Taylor, Mrs. Taylor, other Mr Taylor, here's the wheelchair." A nurse said rolling it over.

"Thank you." Nate and I said together as I slowly sat down.

"How are you doing babe?" Nate asked as a nurse led us down a hallway toward an open room.

"I'm doing well… the kicking is every 10 seconds or so." I said as the nurse stops at a door and helps me get situated while Nate waits outside in the hall.

"Mr Taylor, you can come back in now." The nurse said walking into the hall and sending Nate in.

"I think we're going to have this baby tonight." Nate said smiling.

"Oh my god… I completely forgot. Today's your birthday Nate." I said making his face fall.

"You mean that if you give birth before midnight, I'm going to be celebrating my birthday with our kid?" Nate asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I mean honey." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hello… Caitlyn how are you feeling? Any pains?" Dr Brooks asked as he walked in and closed the door.

"The only pains are the kicking of the baby… and they are extremely hard kicks." I said as I held Nate's hand.

"Well it looks like you're going into labor… now, you have two options. You can have Nate with you, or you can have your mother-in-law be with you when you deliver. Which would you prefer?" Dr Brooks asked.

"Um… if I go into labor quickly and it's not hours on end, then I would like Jennifer, but if I'm still in labor past midnight and I haven't given birth, then I want Nate with me." I said.

"Do you mind me asking why?" Dr Brooks asked.

"Well, Dr Brooks, today is Nate's birthday and if I go into labor before midnight, then I want to be able to have him mom introduce him to his son or daughter… but if I'm in labor past midnight then I would like him to be there to help me." I said.

"Would it just be easier to have Nate with you no matter what?" Dr Brooks asked.

"Yeah… that probably would help me." I said as a very powerful kick was issued from the baby.

"Cait… are you okay?" Nate asked as I squeezed his hand.

"That really hurt." I said holding onto my stomach.

"Let's get you into the delivery room." Dr Brooks said looking at the screen.

"Is she in labor?" Nate asked.

"Yes… she is and if we don't get the baby out soon, something might happen to both of them." Dr Brooks said as a nurse rushed in and helped get me unhooked from the machines and out of the door.

"Come on dad… you might want to be there." The nurse said flirtatiously and with a hint of jealousy.

"Nathanial get your butt over here now!" I yelled as I heard him rush after us.

"Sorry… I was just waiting until you were out of the room before following." Nate said as Dr Brooks pushed my bed into the delivery room with Nate holding my hand.

'**After about 30 to 45 minutes of pushing and screaming, I had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. And as we previously discussed, Nate and I named her after me, naming her Caitlyn Elizabeth Taylor. She had Nate's nose and mouth, my eyes and ears and light brown hair. Some of the locks of hair that she already had were super curly like Nate's hair and some were straighter like mine. She was the most beautiful thing that either of us had seen and we were thankful to have Nate's parents and Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Ella and Peggy there to support us. Of course Nate and I made Shane and Mitchie the god-parents. And since I didn't have any siblings… even before Nate got me out of my abusive family… we made Ella and Peggy aunts and Jason the uncle.'**

--

--End Chapter 5--

(A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. There's one more chapter and then the story will be done. – Emma)


	6. Chapter 6

--After Final Jam--

--Chapter 5--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** I didn't like the fact that there was only one couple for Camp Rock, Mitchie/Shane, so this is a Nate/Caitlyn story. And for all of you, who haven't seen Camp Rock yet, Nate is played by Nick Jonas and Caitlyn is played by Alyson Stoner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

--

--Nate's POV--

'**Well… it's been a year since Caitlyn gave birth to our beautiful baby girl. But since we named our daughter after her mother, we call her Eliza, a nickname of her middle name Elizabeth. She is so beautiful just like her mother. And she definitely has traits from both Cait and I. She also loves spending time with my parents, Shane and Mitchie (her god-parents), Ella and Jason (her aunt and uncle) and Peggy (her other aunt). She gets showered with gifts from all of them. And I don't mind having to share m birthday with her. She's just too cute to be mad at. But it will be interesting when she gets older. Having two musically talented parents who both attended Camp Rock, found love at Camp Rock and will be sending her to Camp Rock when she becomes old enough.'**

"Nate… come here, Eliza has something to give you." Caitlyn said from the living room.

"What does Daddy's Little Princess have for me?" I asked walking out of the office and into the living room to see my wife sitting on the couch holding our daughter in her lap and seeing our daughter holding and envelope… which happened to say 'Happy Birthday Daddy' on the front.

"She has a birthday card for you. And for her birthday… we're going over to Shane and Mitchie's later. They have a surprise party for her." Caitlyn explained.

"Okay… thank you Eliza." I said sitting down next to Caitlyn and grasping the envelope… which Eliza held tightly in her little fists. "You have been spending too much time with Uncle Jason haven't you?" I ask as Caitlyn helps Eliza let go so that I can take the card. 'Daddy… Just a little card from your Little Princess.' I read on the outside of the card and when I opened it… it started playing 'Play My Music' which Eliza started bouncing to.

"At least she knows what music belongs to her father." Caitlyn joked.

"And that's a good thing. Because I don't want her listening to the rap music that people listen to now-a-days." I said sternly.

"Nate… listen to yourself. We're 17 years old… its kids our age who are listening to that stuff." Caitlyn said with a small smile.

"Sorry… I love the card. Thanks babe." I said giving Caitlyn a kiss which made Eliza squeal. "I'm sorry Princess… thank you for the card too." I said gently giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think we should start getting ready to head over to Shane and Mitchie's house." Caitlyn said handing Eliza to me and then standing up.

"Okay… I'll get the birthday girl ready." I said holding onto Eliza as I too stood up and kissing Caitlyn… making Eliza squeal yet again.

"I think she's going to do that her whole life… at least growing up." Caitlyn said with a smile before taking Eliza back. "I'll get her ready… you're the birthday boy remember?" she asks before walking away and I find myself staring at her as she walks toward the stairs and then into Eliza's room at the top and to the right.

"Nate… are you going to go get ready? Or are you just going to stand there?" Someone asked making me turn around.

"What are you doing here Tess?" I asked glaring at her. "And how did you get in?" I asked still glaring.

"I'm here to drive you, Caitlyn and Eliza to the party. I was invited and your mom let me in." Tess said stepping toward me.

"Tess… Caitlyn and I can get our daughter and ourselves to a party for our daughter without your help and get out of my house." I said stepping back.

"Shane invited me to the party and asked me to pick you guys up… so, sorry, but I'm here and I'm going to stay here until all three of you are ready." Tess said stepping toward me again and this time… I stepped back into the wall and I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Nate can you… what is she doing here?" Caitlyn asked as Tess pulled away from me.

"Oh… hey Caitlyn." Tess said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't 'hey Caitlyn' me. You were just kissing my husband you slut. Now get out of our house… and never even think about coming in contact with any of us ever again!" Caitlyn yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"Caitlyn… I didn't know she would do that. I didn't know she was even invited to the party today. I'm so sorry… she took me by surprise." I said as I took two huge steps and comforted my wife.

"It's okay Nate… I don't blame you for it. She always wanted you. Don't you remember the night we got together?" Caitlyn asked as we walked upstairs to Eliza's room.

"No… not really. I just remember seeing you down by the lake after Final Jam and then kissing you… everything else that happened in between and stuff is kinda blurry to me." I said honestly.

"As long as you remember that we got together that night, then I'm fine with everything else being blurry." Caitlyn said as she walked into our daughter's room.

"And I remember the following day a little too well." I said clenching my fists.

"Nate! We decided never to talk about that day!" Caitlyn exclaimed turning sharply to glare at me for a few seconds.

"Sorry babe." I said walking over and wrapping my arms around her waist while she put Eliza's dress on her and then a matching bow-headband in her hair. "I'm glad we met after Final Jam." I said into Caitlyn's neck.

"Me too… we didn't even know each other and we ended up dancing and singing next to each other during 'We Rock'." Caitlyn said with a small laugh.

"And look where it got us." I said indicating Eliza.

"I know." Caitlyn said with a smile.

'**So we finished getting ready and went to celebrate Eliza's 1****st**** birthday with family and friends. And from that day on… Eliza continued to grow up into a beautiful young lady who ended up dating and later marrying Jason and Ella's son. And from there… everything was perfect. I had the perfect wife… the perfect daughter… the perfect son-in-law… and the perfect life. I'm glad I met Caitlyn **

**Gellar 'After Final Jam' all those… months ago… I would say years… but it's only been like 13 or 14 months.'**

--

--End Chapter 6--

(A/N: I hope you liked the story. This is the same story that was already posted… but I took it off to finish it before re-posting it. I hope you all still like it. – Emma)


End file.
